Our Time Is Running Out
by I'mecstatic52
Summary: set after FFVIII. A new crisis is happening so please read and review
1. Lost Pregnancy

This is Not a songfic of Our Time is Running Out by Muse. IT originally was but I soon decided not to. So cool. Please r&r. This is my first PROPER fanfic

And I'll update later.

* * *

Our Time is Running Out

Darkness fell, quickly transforming the light sky to night.

"It's beautiful" said Rinoa, looking to the starry sky. "Yeah" replied Squall who was also starry at the sky. "What a beautiful world that we're bringing our child into" Rinoa said turning to him, to which Squall jokingly replied "and there was me thinking you got fat". Rinoa Leonhart who was now heavily pregnant, remembered the cold, distant Squall who wouldn't have joked like that (or indeed get her pregnant) and thought about how she preferred the new Squall.

"Squall Leonhart, please report to the headmaster's office ASAP" the intercom said and with a sigh, Squall moved away from his wife, and went to the place stated. Rinoa meanwhile stayed on the balcony remembering all their adventures together in the past. Fighting against Edea, Adel, Ultimecia and Seifer. There was a whole lot that they went through together and that had bonded them closer.

Selphie and Irvine were now together and engaged their marriage upcoming and Zell was still ever chasing the Library girl, and Quistis had got her job back as Instructor. Yes a lot had happened.

"Rinoa quickly come back inside!!!" yelled Squall's voice over the intercom. Quickly, Rinoa ran to the garden's hallway and saw Squall and the gang running towards her. "What's happening" said Rinoa, taking in the nervous faces. "Something is incoming" yelled Selphie, jumping up and down.

Just then, a white flash of light shined through the Garden, blinding them. "Rinoa" yelled Squall and the white light vanished. The group then inhaled sharply looking to Rinoa's stomach. She looked down also and saw a flat stomach. The pregnancy was over…. Her baby gone………….

* * *

Alright guys'. The first chappie of a new story. Please read and review (positively) 


	2. theories and eavesdropping

Hey I forgot the character ages so here it is

Squall 21yrs Irvine 21yrs

Rinoa 21yrs Selphie 21 yrs

Zell 21 yrs Quistis 22yrs

Xu 23yrs Nida 24yrs

Seifer 23yrs (yes he will be in the story)

Edea 43yrs Cid 47 yrs

Ok enjoy the story now

p.s I don't on anything except this fanfic and the O.Cs

Our Time is Running Out

The night was chilled and so was Squall. How could this happen? It was almost as if the world itself was turning backwards.

"Damn," Zell had announced his arrival, "what the hell happened?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," replied Quistis, yawning as she did. Rinoa was in the Infirmary getting checked out to see if there was a problem with her.

"Is it something to do with her sorceress powers," asked Selphie looking worried, not at all her usual self. "It must of been," replied Irvine slouching against the wall. It was hours since Rinoa had been in the infirmary and while the others were debated their theories of how Rinoa lost her baby, another person unnoticed by anyone, quietly eavesdropped on the conversation……..

2 hours later

"Rinoa!" Shouted Selphie running to her and giving her a big hug. "Careful Selphie, or you'll break her back," said Quistis also giving her friend a hug. "So, what happened," asked Zell immediately wanting answers, "the techs in the infirmary can't find anything wrong with me, or a reason of why it happened."

Everyone looked to Rinoa while she gave a long deep sigh, "they put it down to unknown reasons," she finished, biting her lip. She had just spent the last couple of hours crying in the Infirmary and now she was acting all emotionless. "Squall!" Xu and Nida were running down the corridor shouting out the commander's name. "Cid and Edea want to see you lot," finished Xu, "they may have some information for you".

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Rinoa said, then hurried to the elevator, and the rest of the gang followed her…….

"It has happened she lost the baby," said the eavesdropping man on a mobile, before ending the call and swiftly leaving the garden………..

Well guys this is the 2nd chapter. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Seifer's Oath

**Please ignore the 'sorry' chapter. I was just so swamped with coursework….. But hopefully that's over now**

**Alright then…… the next chapter continues………**

* * *

The man sneaked around the Garden looking for the... To be precise the man didn't even know what the...was. Sure he had taken the job from the mysterious woman for extra cash, but this was getting too much. Why was

he monitoring some woman who had just lost a baby? What relevance did it have? All that thinking was making his head hurt... until someone came around the corner a hit him unconscious.

"Wh-what's going on!!" Asked the man who had been knocked looking into the face of a man he realised was the not-pregnant-anymore woman's husband. Looking around the room he realised he was back inside the garden and had a group of people around him. "Who are you" asked Squall, looking fierce trying to scare the man into an answer.

"Looks like he got caught" said Seifer to some unknown Woman in the room, sitting on a throne. "Don't worry, Knight" she replied, "He was only a pawn, and didn't know anything of importance". "Alright, so I guess this plan goes on as normal, 'cause the next time I see Squall, I'm gonna destroy him…….

* * *

**Yesssssss... a new chapter done... **

**please r&r**

**hopefully I'll update soon**

**but I'm concentrating on A Fighting Chance a collaboration with drymoisture**

**check out the story at:** /secure/storyedit.php?storyid4169762/1/

**please R&R that story also**


	4. chapter 4

**Please ignore the 'sorry' chapter. I was just so swamped with coursework….. But hopefully that's over now**

**Alright then…… the next chapter continues………**

* * *

The man sneaked around the Garden looking for the... To be precise the man didn't even know what the...was. Sure he had taken the job from the mysterious woman for extra cash, but this was getting too much. Why was

he monitoring some woman who had just lost a baby? What relevance did it have? All that thinking was making his head hurt... until someone came around the corner a hit him unconscious.

"Wh-what's going on!!" Asked the man who had been knocked looking into the face of a man he realised was the not-pregnant-anymore woman's husband. Looking around the room he realised he was back inside the garden and had a group of people around him. "Who are you" asked Squall, looking fierce trying to scare the man into an answer.

"Looks like he got caught" said Seifer to some unknown Woman in the room, sitting on a throne. "Don't worry, Knight" she replied, "He was only a pawn, and didn't know anything of importance". "Alright, so I guess this plan goes on as normal, 'cause the next time I see Squall, I'm gonna destroy him…….

* * *

**Yesssssss... a new chapter done... **

**please r&r**

**hopefully I'll update soon**

**but I'm concentrating on A Fighting Chance a collaboration with drymoisture**

**check out the story at:** /secure/storyedit.php?storyid4169762/1/

**please R&R that story also**


End file.
